Where You Belong
by potterfan2006
Summary: A look into small moments between Estel and his family...Plese read and review


**Where You Belong **

**By: **

**Potterfan2006**

Estel was ten and playing in the forest just outside of the last homely house of Rivendell. Soon some of the other elflings of Rivendell surrounded him and started taunting him. They were saying mean things to him like,

"You can never fit in here, you are not like us."

Then another one piped up and said, "They don't even love you, they just took you in because they felt guilty. They couldn't save your real family so they took you because they were stuck with you."

Then finally the last one pushed him down to the ground and said to the others, "Come on guys, he's a human and isn't worth our time - he is worth nothing anyway." They then left Estel on the ground to think about all the hurtful things that were said to him.

_**The first day of recess they all laughed at me. **__**When I fell off the swing set and scraped up me knee**_.

Estel was found a little while later by his brothers Elladan and Elrohir. They had come looking for him when they saw a group of elflings running out of the forest laughing.

Elladan was startled however buy a spot of blood that was staining the knee of his little brothers leggings. He crouched down by Estel and asked in concern, "Estel are you ok? What happened?"

Estel did not answer, he just cried harder. He couldn't understand how someone he thought didn't love him could care for him so much. The fact that Estel did not answer his question worried Elladan greatly. He locked eyes with his twin brother and asked in a hushed voice, "What did those elflings do to him?" Elrohir just shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I do not know brother but something tells me that we have to get him to Ada. He may be able to get through to him."

So Elladan stood up and let Elrohir bend down to pick Estel up and carry him home.

On their way back to their house Elladan looked to his brother and noticed that Estel had snuggled deeper into his brother's arms and had fallen asleep.

_**The nurse called my mama to say I'd be late**_

As the three brothers approached their house, they saw their Ada - Lord Elrond of Rivendell - standing there waiting for them.

What Elrond saw shocked him, his youngest was in the arms of Elrohir. He walked out to meet them and was shocked to see the state that his youngest was in. He noticed a spot of blood on his knee where his leggings were torn.

Elrond also noticed that Estel had dried tears on his face. He turned to Elladan and asked, "What happened to Estel?" Elladan just shook his head and answered, "We know not Ada. We went out to look for him and then we saw a group of elflings run out of the woods laughing. You know what Ada? They had the most evil of looks upon their faces. So we ran into the forest and found Estel on the ground crying. When I asked him what happened he just cried harder. I asked Elrohir if he could pick him up and we came back here to find you. We though that maybe you could get through to him."

Elrond shook his head in understanding and walked over to Elrohir, taking Estel from his arms. He held him protectively in his arms and turned to walk back into the house. The twins started to follow him but Elrond put one hand out effectively stopping them in their tracks. He did not wish them to follow him because he wanted to have some time alone with Estel, so he could talk to him to see what was bothering him.

_**When she gave me the phone I could here mama say**_

Elrond took Estel to his room sat down on the bed with him. Estel did not move so Elrond shook him lightly. Estel came awake and moved away from Elrond.

Estel got off the bed and walked stiffly over to the window to look out over the land that once made him feel like he belonged there, like he was home.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not hear his Ada walk over to him. Estel was started from his thoughts buy a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Elrond's caring eyes looking at him in concern. He knelt down to Estel's level and asked in a kind voice,

"Estel Ion nin, what's the matter?"

Estel just stood there for a few minutes and just thought of what he could say to that. He did not come up with an answer to Elrond's question but came up with a question of his own,

"Why is it that you, Elladan and Elrohir treat me like one of you when I am clearly not like any of you?"

This question took Elrond by surprise he was shocked and wanted to understand why Estel had asked this. Elrond schooled his features to look normal despite the shock that he felt. He then answered,

"Estel we love you, that is why we treat you as one of us Ion nin."

Estel took in this information and then ran to Elrond. Elrond picked Estel up and Estel broke down and started to cry. Elrond just stood there and rocked Estel from side to side and waited for his tears to subside. All too soon the tears stopped and Estel looked up in to his Ada's eyes and said,

"I love you too."

Estel then put his head on Elrond's shoulder and stuck his thumb into his mouth. He then shut his eyes he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. So Elrond laid Estel down on the bed and got him ready to change into a new pair of leggings and a clean tunic. That is when he noticed again that Estel's leggings were torn and he had a scrape on his knee. He walked over to Estel's wash basin, grabbed a washcloth, got it damp and proceeded back to the bed to clean his Estel's knee off.

Estel for the most part let Elrond take care of him, however when he started to clean off his knee he started to cry.

Elrond stopped what he was doing long enough to put a calming hand on Estel's and tell him,

"Hush Ion nin I will be done soon."

Estel then quieted down. After that task was done Elrond took a strip of cloth and wrapped it around Estel's knee and then gave him a kiss on the head. As Elrond turned to leave he heard Estel call him back. Elrond walked back into the room and asked,

"What is it ion nin?"

Estel looked up at him and said,

"Thank you for taking care of me and I know now that you love me and that you will always think of me as your son."

Elrond set down on the bed and asked,

"Who or what gave you the idea that I never loved you or wanted you?"

Estel just looked away and said,

"Some of the other Elflings were making fun of me in the forest and they said some things about you Elladan and Elrohir. They said that you just took me in because you felt sorry that you could not save my real mom and dad. They said that I was a worthless human."

After Estel had said this, Elrond now understood what was going on in Estel's head. Elrond leaned over and took Estel up in a warm embrace and said,

"Don't you ever listen to them Estel. They know not of what they speak. They do not under stand that Elladan, Elrohir and I love you just as you are." At this Estel just stayed in his Ada's arms a little wile longer. When Elrond laid him back on the bad and said,

"Rest now Ion nin. You have had a long day and in a little while I will send Elladan and Elrohir up to take you down to dinner. Just sleep now and dream sweet dreams."

_**I'm so sorry son oh I think you're so brave **__**She was smiling when she said it. **__**When you come home no matter how far **__**Run through the door and into my arms.**_ _**It's where you are loved, it's where you belong.**_ _**And I will be here when you come home.**_

Estel now at twenty knew who he really was. He was standing in front of his house and saying good bye to his family. He was leaving to start his patrols as a ranger.

It would be the first time he would be away from his family for a long time yet he was happy but scared. As he approached his father, he gave him a hug and said,

"Ada I will see you in four months. I love you."

As Elrond let go he said,

"Estel I miss you already. Come back to me safely and see you soon and know that I love you as well Ion nin."

Next he approached his brothers and gave them each a hug and said,

"Take care of Ada now because I know he will miss me."

They each took turns messing up his hear and giving him a hug and said,

"Don't worry about Ada just take care of yourself and come back to us in one peace ok brother?" Estel shook his head and mounted his horse and headed out of the gates.

_**I waved goodbye through the window as I boarded the plain.**_

Estel looked back once again and saw his family standing there waving at him. He waved back as he turned away from them, he cried but he knew that it wasn't good bye he would see them again.

_**My first job in Houston was waiting for me. **__**I found a letter from mama tucked in my coat. **__**And as I flew down the runway I smiled when she wrote .**__**I'll miss you son you'll be so far away. **__**And I'll be waiting for the day.**_

took a break at midday to give his horse a rest and some food (he took some for himself as well). As he was sitting down with his pack a folded peace of parchment was sticking out of one of the pockets. He pulled it out - it was a letter from his Ada. He could not help but laugh when he read what it said,

"_**When you come home no matter how far **__**Run through the door and into my arms.**_ _**It's where you are loved; it's where you belong.**_ _**And I will be here when you come home."**_

The War was over and the elf's were leaving middle Earth to go to the undying lands. The time of the elf's was over and the time of men was beginning.

Estel and his family were saying their last good byes. It was a teary thing, their good bye, for him meant good buy forever.

He walked up to his Ada and said,

"Ada I will never forget you. You gave me a home and love when you did not have too. You gave me courage when I was down and gave me love when I was hurt and sad."

He paused then whispered.

"Please don't leave me Ada. I still need you"

Then Estel broke down into sobs. His family- Elladan Elrohir and Elrond came around him and each held him and kissed him and gave him comfort one more time.

Once the tears subsided he pulled back and said,

"I love you all and I will miss you dearly. Don't ever forget me."

Then his family came forward to him again and Elrond said,

"We will never forget you we will always love you Ion Nin never forget that."

Estel shook his head and said,

"I love you all and I will never forget."

Before the three elves boarded the boat Elrond said,

"We will meet again some day Ion nin, never forget that."

Then he turned to his twin sons and they all boarded the boat and sat sail for the undying lands leaving Estel on the shore ALONE.

_**Well I don't think she can hear you now the doctor told me. **__**Your mother is fading its best that you leave. **__**So I whispered I love you and then turned away. **__**But I stopped at the door when I heard mama say I love you son **__**But they're calling me away. Promise me before I go.**_

Estel had died, he had a long full life but what waited for him on the other side was what he wanted to see the most for the rest of his life.

When he woke up he saw his brothers and father waiting for him with open arms and as he ran towards them he looked down to see his refection in the water underneath his feet and saw that he was once again a little boy running to this Ada's arms.

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir held him as he cried and said that they loved him. He then looked up at Elrond and asked,"Ada how can this be? How am I here with you?"Elrond looked down with tears in his eyes and said, "It matters not Ion nin all that matters is that you are home and you are once again here in my arms and now your brothers and I can love you forever. I love you my Estel."

Then Estel buried his head in his father's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Then the twins came in did the same.

Estel said,"I will love you forever and for always," Then they just held each other and they knew that they would be together forever and will always be a family.

_**When you come home no matter how far **__**Run through the door and into my arms.**_ _**It's where you are loved; it's where you belong.**_ _**And I will be here when you come home.**_

_**When you come home. **_

**The End**

Notes: I would like to say Think you to my Beta and Friend Jessi (krillball6) for an awesome job on looking over and correcting my mistakes not just on this story but all of my other ones as well. Next I would like to say that I do not own lord of the rings I am just borrowing them I will return them when I am done. This peace of Fan fiction contains Lyrics from the song **When you come home**** By Mark Schultz **I loved this song so I wrote a story for it. Please leave a review.


End file.
